


Give In To Me

by moratti



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moratti/pseuds/moratti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>创作时间为世界杯期间，so，请不要提醒我关于药水下家的问题我已被打脸的事实。</p></blockquote>





	Give In To Me

范佩西站在花洒底下莫名地走神了几秒。

温水从他的头顶流向后颈，然后沿着背脊一路往下，等到他回过神来的时候，整个人都已经是湿漉漉的了。他仰起头让温水洒在他的脸上，闭上眼睛，然后伸手狠狠地抹了一把脸，试图让自己清醒过来。

遗憾的巴西之行让他感到失落，但回到鹿特丹的时候人们依旧像迎接英雄一样欢迎他和队友们的归来，他觉得自己是时候该振作起来了。这是他来到巴巴多斯的第二天，范加尔给了他三周的假期，他决定先吹吹海风再决定接下来应该做些什么，提前归队或是留在老家休养，反正他有的是时间。

想到这里，他叹了口气，再次抹了把脸，将水温调低了一些。

——果然还是很失落啊。

他正想收回手，却突然被人钳住了手腕，惊得他睁开了眼，不自觉地往后撤了半步，幸好反射弧足够长才没有使得他丢脸地尖叫出声。范佩西顺着对方的手背看过去，白色衬衫的袖口被解开了纽扣向上翻起，露出一截手腕，脑海里那个呼之欲出的答案还没来得及浮出水面，对方已经顺势撩开了浴帘，挤进并不宽敞的淋浴隔间，高大的身形压迫着他节节后退，直到背脊抵上冰冷的墙面，他忍不住弓起了身子。

“埃、埃德温……？”

范佩西咽了口口水，盯着对方被花洒淋透的衬衫，半晌才慢吞吞地抬起头来，还没找准对方的视线，双唇便被不由分说地吻住了。过于贴近的距离让他的思考又滞后了两秒，随后才闭上了眼回应起对方热切的亲吻。

等到范德萨终于结束了那个用缠绵来形容都不为过的吻，仍旧一头雾水的某人已经不争气地腿软了。他赌气地将脸埋进对方的颈窝嘀咕了几声，感觉年长者抬起手揉了揉他湿漉漉的头发算作安慰，这才满足地勾起嘴角笑了笑，“你怎么来了？”

“不欢迎？”范德萨用指腹磨拭着他的后颈，单手绕至他身后将他整个圈进怀里，“我还没问你怎么不打声招呼就自己跑去度假了。”说着，他用空出的手往墙上摸索过去关掉了花洒，对于自己已经湿透的这个事实却是毫不在意。

“……我以为阿贾克斯不会给你假期。”毕竟才刚擅离职守了整整一个月自费跟去巴西天天蹲训练蹲比赛蹲各种场合还赚足了存在感，阿贾克斯不赶紧把人召唤回去干正事也太说不过去了——当然这话他只敢在心里想一想，没敢说出来。

“我不是教练。”范德萨相当轻描淡写地回答道，“满世界到处飞也是常事，不然你以为生意是怎么谈下来的？”说着，他低下头去再次吻住对方的嘴唇，感觉怀里那具光溜溜的身体条件反射地颤抖了一下，这反应让他相当满意。

范佩西认命地闭上眼，放弃了询问对方究竟是如何不声不响地进入房间的。

当然范德萨的目的也相当明确，他调整了角度，咬住对方的嘴唇，然后以一种侵略意味十足的姿态撬开他的唇齿，近似蹂躏地深吻着。他给了对方足够的休息时间，是时候投身另一场战斗了——各种意义上的。但他看起来却并不心急，只是不断地加深着那个吻，在对方口中攻城略地，并没有多余的动作。范佩西当然知道他想做什么，无论何时都能保持冷静的cool cat打算仅凭亲吻就让他举旗投降，这一招他并不陌生，但似乎从未赢过对方，何况他现在一丝不挂，任何接触都是直接且鲜明的。

范德萨的吻来到了他的颈侧，他的背脊贴上冰冷的墙面，借由墙壁的支撑抬起一条腿，讨好似的隔着衬衫在范德萨的腰上蹭了蹭，“埃德温……”正想着该说点什么，对方却已经托起了他的臀部，将他牢牢地抵在自己的身体与墙之间，同时示意他将另外一条腿也抬起来。范佩西听话地照做，撑起身子用双腿缠住对方结实的腰，一瞬间有微妙的失重感。

这个姿势使得他难得有机会能用微小的角度差俯视比他高出十公分的范德萨，后者正低下头将吻往更低处走去，然后咬住了他胸前的凸起。突如其来的刺激让他忍不住短促地呻吟了一声，然后为自己未经触碰就已经完全勃起的现状感到了几分懊恼。

但范德萨显然不想给他多余的时间去思考别的，他感觉到范德萨的手指沿着他的背脊一路往下滑去，引得他敏感的身体不自觉地挺得僵直，那手指在他身后摸索了一阵，按压着穴口的褶皱，然后进入了他的身体。他可以很清楚地感觉到自己的后穴条件反射般地绞紧了对方的手指，按捺不住似的张合着，这个认知让他不由地羞红了脸。

他用双手搂住对方的脖子，低下头，正好接触到对方的视线。

埃德温穿着白衬衫的样子真是该死的性感。他想。

可是他从来都不会有动情的表情。

无论他如何想尽办法挑逗他年长的恋人，对方永远都是那样淡然温和的神色。尽管身体上有反应，甚至好几次他都能从对方的动作中感觉到那种让他窃喜的迫不及待，但即使是在高潮的时候，范德萨都鲜少显露出失态的表情，这让他在不甘的同时又莫名地觉得这样的范德萨竟然显得更加性感了。所谓禁欲的美感吧，他想。

当范德萨将第三根手指添进他的后穴时，他已经忍不住夹紧了大腿让彼此的下身更加贴近，催促着对方加快动作。他的肩胛骨抵着淋浴间的瓷砖，尽管身体的大部分重量是对方在托着的，但由于借助了腰腹的力量来支撑自己的缘故，他感觉还未完全得到休息的自己已经开始有些体力不支了。

“放、放我下来……埃德温……”

对方却没有停下动作的打算，反倒加快了手指在他身后进出的速度，引出一串断断续续的呻吟。范佩西只得努力用双腿夹住对方的腰，防止自己的身体往下滑，一边不由自主地配合着对方的动作运动着臀部。尽管没有使用任何润滑剂作为辅助，但他可以感觉到对方的手指正在自己体内畅通无阻地抽插着，开发着他的身体，好让他能够更好地承受接下来的内容。

他的性器伴随着起伏的身体，贴在并不算柔软的布料上有一下没一下地蹭着，他想伸手下去抚慰自己那个已经硬得有些发疼的器官，但又怕这样动作会让身体失去平衡，于是在一番心理斗争之下还是放弃了这个念头，只能挺起腰腹往对方身上贴近过去，好让性器能够得到更加充分的摩擦。

搞不好我能够就这样射出来。他有些不甘地想道。

范德萨安抚似的吻了吻他颈侧的动脉，然后偏过头去啃咬他的耳垂，同时加快了手上的动作，变换着角度在他体内抽插着，耐心地扩张着他的后穴，他知道要让范佩西容纳他的尺寸需要更多的耐心，他可不想在扩张不充分的情况下进行一场单方面愉悦的性爱。

但范佩西可没有那么好的耐心，他挪动着大腿不断摩拭对方的腰，将平整的衬衫揉得皱作了一团，同时有意识地收缩着自己的后穴，催促着对方快点结束这酷刑一般的前戏。

范德萨皱了皱眉，加重力道咬住对方的耳垂，惩罚似的扯了扯。

“罗宾，耐心一点。”

“唔。”范佩西不由地呻吟了一声，仰起头，后脑勺顶住墙面，弓起了身体，将整个颈项暴露在对方面前，“埃德温……”他咬住下唇，感觉对方的动作愈发激烈了起来，于是故意用脚后跟蹭了蹭对方的腰窝，同时用手指不断抚摸着对方后颈的凹陷处。

这些小动作很快便引起了范德萨的不耐，他用托着对方的那只手狠狠地掐了一把对方翘挺的臀瓣，动作并不温柔，意料之内地引出了小声的惊呼。

这下范佩西安分了下来，专心地配合起了对方的动作。

尽管还有些不甘心，但最终他还是被对方的手指给插到射了出来，后者却依旧镇静自若，甚至还穿戴完整，看起来顶多像是一个被雨水淋得有些狼狈的上班族，这使得不着片缕的他又羞又恼，嘀咕了半晌也不知道该说什么，只好红着脸撇开了头。

范德萨这才松开了手，让范佩西将双腿放了下来。刚释放过一次的身体有些脱力，他的双腿刚接触到地面便感觉脚下一软，整个人瘫在了对方身上，他咬了咬下唇，索性勾住范德萨的脖子，挂住了。范德萨耐心地将他扶正，半拖半抱地将他带到了盥洗台边，捏住他的手腕按在大理石台面上，示意他将上身趴在上面。

“……去床上不行吗？”

“听话。”

温和的前辈什么的都是假象。范佩西撇了撇嘴，忿忿地想道。

范德萨俯下身子吻了吻他的耳垂，像是在提醒他的走神是有多不合时宜。范佩西用双手撑起身子，正想回过头去与对方接吻，却忽然感觉有炙热的物体抵在了他刚被开发过的穴口磨拭着，脸颊一热便又低下了头。尽管教练好心地解除了在世界杯期间禁欲的规定，而他的恋人先生也确实全程都陪同在他身旁，但考虑到他的身体状况，他们之间一切亲密的行为都保持在一个温情却也相当礼貌的阶段，这使得他在此刻居然产生了一种新鲜刺激的感觉，这是他在那个遥远的第一次都从未有过的。

但刺激归刺激，他看得出也感觉得到，范德萨确实有点不对劲，但他对此毫无头绪，摸不透自家年长的恋人究竟在想些什么。当然他也没有机会细想，对方等候多时的性器已经开始了试探，以一种克制而耐心的姿态进入了他的身体。尽管有过充足的准备工作，已经一个多月没做过这档子事的范佩西还是有些不适应，对方的性器刚往他的身体里探入的时候他便感觉全身的肌肉都紧绷了起来，撑着身体的手臂有些发抖，手肘一软，整个人都半趴在了盥洗台上。

范德萨伸出一只手将他捞起来，让他将小臂贴在台面上，用手肘支撑起上身的重量。无暇思考的范佩西只能照做，刚稳住身子便感觉对方的性器已经大半个都进入了他的体内，那种充实感让他不由地松了口气，然后感觉到对方有力的手掌正贴着他背部沿着脊椎缓缓往下走，停在了他的腰窝，“埃德温，你今天……”没等他说完，范德萨便突然就着这个姿势规律地抽插了起来，算不上激烈却也不能说是温柔。

“等、等等……”一瞬间没能适应节奏的范佩西张了张嘴想说点什么，却半晌吐不出一个完整的句子，小腹贴在冰冷台面上的感觉让他的身体更加紧绷了起来，然后感觉到对方用空出的手拍了拍他的臀瓣，示意他放松一些。

“唔……”

他感觉到自己刚释放过的性器又恢复到了半勃起的状态，然后被身后的人一把握住，配合着在他身后进出的频率，动作熟练地捋动了起来，微凉的手指圈着他发烫的性器，温度差使得敏感的神经末梢像过电一样刺激得他屏住了呼吸，喉咙间溢出溺水般的小声呻吟。

范德萨用放在他腰窝的那只手缓缓抚摸着他对于一个男人而言过于细窄的侧腰，用手指磨拭着那里紧绷着的线条，引得范佩西敏感地颤抖了一下，下意识地想逃避对方的触碰，却被对方用双手握住腰肢，牢牢地定在原地，然后加快频率地抽插了起来。被按住了腰部使得他无法动弹，无论是迎合还是逃离都是徒劳，只能被动地承受着对方快节奏的律动，全身像是要散架了一样瘫软了起来，要不是有盥洗台和身后之人的支撑，他怀疑自己随时都有可能像一滩水一样化在地上。

“罗宾。”

他听见范德萨轻声地念到了他的名字，于是下意识地睁开了眼，茫然地看着大理石台面上的纹路，大脑里一片空白，也不知道该作何回应，然后他便感觉到范德萨的右手沿着他身体的线条缓缓地游走到了他的肩膀，手指顺着脖颈滑向他的喉结，继续往上，动作轻柔却也强硬地迫使他抬起头。

范佩西对着面前的景象晃神了三秒，然后才意识到他正在与镜中的自己对视，一瞬间有些无措，直愣愣地看着镜子里的自己。涣散迷茫的眼神，明显带有潮红的脸颊，湿润的双唇，无意识地张着嘴，发出细碎绵软的呻吟——然后他认识到这就是自己现在的状态，于是在羞赧的同时又有些气恼，动了动嘴唇，却也无从发作，只得掩耳盗铃似的藏起视线，让自己不至于那么难堪。

范德萨显然并不愿意让他得逞，捏着他下颚的手指稍加施力，示意他将视线重新投回镜子里，然后又往上抬了抬他的下巴，让他对自己现在所处的状态能有更进一步的直观认识。范佩西被迫上移的视线落在镜子中范德萨的身上，就那样与对方通过镜子对视了几秒，某种奇异的感觉让他有些不自在。

他这才发现范德萨甚至直到现在都还穿戴完整，除了衬衫下摆皱得像是被蹂躏过一般之外，他现在的模样就像是要去参加什么重要的会议，和毫无衣物遮蔽脸上又写满情欲的自己形成了鲜明的对比。想到那衬衫上还沾着他之前射出来的精液，他的脸颊更加发烫了起来。

但纵使他现在窘迫到了极点，也根本无济于事，只能随着对方在自己体内冲撞的节奏摆动着身体。他对这种全然无法掌控局势的状态感到非常地不甘心。

他看着镜子里的范德萨缓缓地俯下身，凑到了他耳边。

“每一场比赛我都在看着。”

这句话让范佩西没由来地感到呼吸困难。他深深地吸了一口气，试图让自己的大脑能够清醒一些。那种不对劲的感觉又冒了出来，这一回却是伴随着答案的。他看着镜子里的范德萨，像是被戳到脊梁骨一样瞬间明白了对方的不对劲是怎么回事。

他果然——是在吃醋吗？

大概说吃醋还不够准确，那更像是被别人动了自己的东西的那种恼怒感。尽管要把自己形容成“别人的东西”让范佩西感到有些排斥，但他不得不承认的是，自家恋人不管表现得多么温和有礼，那种与生俱来的多余又要命的占有欲也同样无法忽视。他拒绝把这种特性归罪于星座，但某种程度而言，星座这种东西总是该死地准确。

然后他想到了自己——在赛场上他都做了些什么？当然那些行为在肾上腺激素的作用下是相当普通而不足为道的，但在冷静旁观的人看来显然就不是那么一回事了。而这些，范佩西想道，而这些，埃德温都在看台上看得一清二楚。

“……他们都只是队友。”他底气不足地这样反驳道。

“没错，他们只是队友。”范德萨停下了动作，重复了一遍他的话，“所以，罗宾——”他重新直起身子，右手捏着对方的下颚又往上抬了一些，然后用食指的指腹轻轻按压着范佩西的嘴唇，“你得记住我和‘队友’的区别。”话音刚落，又开始在对方体内横冲直撞了起来。

范佩西看着镜子里自己晃动的身影，想说点什么，被按压住了嘴唇又无法正常地发声，于是皱了皱眉。他看见范德萨并起食指与中指，在他的嘴唇上轻轻抚摩了几下，然后挤进了他来不及合上的唇间。口腔被异物侵入的瞬间他下意识地伸出舌头舔弄了几下，然后被镜子里的景象惊得停下了动作，小声地呜咽着以示抗议。

范德萨并不理会他的挣扎，用指腹磨拭着他的舌面，模拟着口交的动作在他唇齿间进进出出，引出一串断断续续的细碎呻吟。范佩西眼神涣散地看着镜子里的自己出神了几秒，又因为这太过情色的画面羞赧地垂下了眼帘，认命似的配合着舔舐起了对方的手指。

除此之外他也别无他法。

——只是这可怜的度假大概已经起不到休养的作用了。

等到范德萨终于放过了他，将手指从他口中抽了出来时，他忍不住趴在盥洗台上大口地喘气了起来，同时伸了一只手去照顾自己被忽视多时的重要部位。

“埃德温，我……”

“咚咚咚——”

不适时的敲门声打断了他的话。范佩西忍不住哀嚎了一声，重重地垂下了头，“……连上帝都不肯放过我……”他小声地抱怨道，然后又赶紧咬住了下唇，以免让呻吟跑出来被门外的人听见。

“罗宾？”门外的人出了声，“罗宾你在吗？”

范佩西被这声音惊得颤抖了一下，战战兢兢地抬起头看向镜子里的范德萨。

后者停下了动作，怡然自得地对他微笑了一下，“——托马斯·维尔马伦？”

被提问者吞了口口水，受惊似的眨了眨眼睛，犹豫地点了点头，心里暗叫不妙。考虑到范德萨今天如此行为的原因，他瞒着“维尔马伦也在巴巴多斯度假”的这个情报不报，即使不算大罪，从后果来说，也够他受的了。

“罗宾？”维尔马伦坚持不懈地再次敲了敲门。

范德萨看着镜子里的范佩西，“看来他不等到你开门不会罢休。”

左右为难的某人用三秒钟哀悼了一下自己的假期，然后出声回应道，“什、什么事？”他很确定自己的声音里听不出异常，尽管他现在所处的状态实在过于尴尬。

“你把墨镜落在我这里了。”

听到这话，范佩西的表情更加欲哭无泪了起来。以他的状态来看，现在去见人显然不是个明智的选择，但明明应了声却不愿意去开门取个墨镜的话，就更加会让人浮想联翩了——横竖都是一刀，他实在无从抉择。

就在他还在举棋不定的时候，范德萨拍了拍他的臀瓣，从他的身体里退了出去。突如其来的空虚感让他差点呻吟出声，好在及时地咬住了下唇，才把跑到嘴边的呻吟又吞回了喉间，闷闷地哼了一声，支起身子。

范德萨什么也没有说，镇静自若地从一旁取过浴袍递给他。

“……真、真的要去吗？”接过浴袍的范佩西哭笑不得地问道。

对方却不回答，好整以暇地看着他，仿佛事不关己一般。范佩西垂下视线看了一眼对方依旧挺立的性器，忽然觉得眼前的场景着实有些诡异，于是又抬起头，硬着头皮穿上了浴衣，用毛巾抹了抹脸，走出了浴室。

“……嗨。”

“给，你的墨——”与对方对视上的瞬间，维尔马伦愣了一下，随即有些不自在地别开了视线，“你的墨镜。”他抬起手，将墨镜举到对方面前。

范佩西似笑非笑地扯了扯嘴角，接过墨镜，“……谢了。”

“不客气。”维尔马伦不自然地清了清嗓子，“我先回房间了，有事再联系。”说完他看了范佩西一眼，随即又很快地移开了视线，“……打扰了。”说完便头也不回地往自己的房间走了回去。

“……”

他绝对看出了什么。范佩西有些欲哭无泪地想道。

“和老队友一起度假，不怕媒体乱传？”关上门的瞬间，范德萨的声音便从身后飘了过来。范佩西转过身，看见对方倚在浴室门口，依旧是镇静自若的模样。

“……反正他很快就是曼联的人了。”

“那就更要防了。”

范佩西还没来得及理解这句话的意思，便被对方上前一步圈进了怀里，半拖半带地往房间深处走出。

“听你的，现在我们去床上做。”

 

 

【全文完】

**Author's Note:**

> 创作时间为世界杯期间，so，请不要提醒我关于药水下家的问题我已被打脸的事实。


End file.
